Stawberry Lip Gloss
by iparty907
Summary: One night goes a little to far and now Mabel is pregnant. She wants to marry the man who made her this way but it's illegal. pinecest. don't like, don't read.


**Hey guys! iparty907 here and this is my first Gravity Falls Story. I was up reading Dipper and Mabel shipping fanfics all night last night and I love them. I warn you in advance this is the couple this will be about and if you don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot.**

**(Dipper's POV)**

"Dipper?" I was sitting on my bed reading my journal when Mabel poked her head through the doorway of our attic bedroom. "Hey Mabel! Come on in!" I motioned for her to come sit down and she graciously took the offer.

"So what's up?" She refused to look me in the eye and I knew something was wrong. "Mabel? What's wrong?" Silence. "Mabel?" I lifted her head so she was forced to look me in the eye. "I love you more than I could love anyone else. I don't care if you're my twin. I'm in love with you."

"Dipper. I'm in love with you too, it's just I can't stay here. I don't want your life to suck because of me." She had begun to cry now. "Why would my life suck because of you Mabel?" She sighed. "Dipper? I'm pregnant. And you're the father."

It was a lot to take in at once. I was going to be a dad! The mom was my twin! How were we going to tell everyone? Some many thought s running through my mind at once. I didn't care what anyone else thought. The girl I was in love with was going to be carrying my child! I would deal with the telling everyone later.

**(Mabel's POV)**

His jaw dropped. He just stood there for a moment just absorbing the shocking news that we were going to be parents. I began to cry again because I knew I had just ruined his life. Why did I have to have been born? Why couldn't there just be one kid?

After I stood there crying for a minute, Dipper picked me up and spun me around like they do in the movies. "This is amazing!" After he put me down, he smiled at me. "Mabel can I ask you something?" I looked down at my feet, my face still damp and red from crying. I smiled just listening to his voice. "You just did" I said giving him a playful shove. "I'm serious Mabel." His tone had suddenly gone from playful to stern (almost, he can't be stern) and I knew he meant business. He led me over to his bed and sat me down. "Why did you think this little bundle of joy was going to ruin my life?"

I sat there thinking of an answer before finally speaking up. "Well first of all, you're my twin. We shouldn't have had sex in the first place. Second, we are just so young and I thought you'd be mad at me that I had ruined your life and kept you from doing what you wanted. I mean we are only 15." He looked me in the eyes. "First of all, I don't care that you're my twin. I love you and there is nothing more to it. Second, what I want is to take care of this child with you. I had wanted to ask you something for a while and I guess now is a good time to do so.

He reached into his back pocket. I knew what was coming. I blinked and there he was on one knee holding out a beautiful ring. "I know that people won't accept us because we are twins, but I accept you and you accept me. I know it's weird that we are twins and I'm madly in love with you. You know that it's weird too. But have I ever told you I like weird? Anyway back to my point. I, I love you Mabel Pines with all my heart and soul. Will you do me the honor of being my bride?

"Dipper! You know it's illegal!" I sighed wanting to marry him so badly. "Then let's run away together. Our marriage might not be official but it will be like we're married. We can have our child and raise him or her in this amazing place I have to show you. It's like another world down there Mabel! You'll love it!"

I hesitated before responding. "I'm sorry Dipper but no. Maybe someday but I want to make sure this baby is safe and healthy before it's born. I'll tell you what. Once the baby is born, we can just disappear. We can go to this magical place you love so much and we can live together as a couple like we've always wanted."

**(Dipper's POV)**

Before I knew what was going on, I felt my favorite strawberry scented lips being presses against my own. It wasn't full of heat and passion but it was gentle and sweet. Like the first kiss I ever had with her. I remember it like it was yesterday…

"_Mabel? Mabel?" She was the only person I needed to talk to right now. Wendy had just broken my heart and Mabel was the only person who could make me smile on a day like today. "Dipper what is it?" I saw her running down the hallway towards me and she saw me crying. She gave me a hug as I curled into a ball on the floor. "What's up?"' She smiled that bright silver smile I loved so much. "I told Wendy I like her and she told me to beat it and that I wasn't worth her time anymore. I should've seen it all along. I was blinded by her beauty. I guess no one really loves me." I sighed."I know someone who loves you." Mabel had replied and I looked up at her with a glimmer of hope in my eyes. "Who?" She glanced at me before staring at her feet. "Me." She looked up at me, her eyes so lost and hopeful at the same time. "I love you Dipper. As more than a brother." Then I felt soft strawberry scented lips slowly and softly pushing against my own. It was short and sweet. I was surprised that my first kiss had been with my sister but I was happy about it. She would be the only girl I was ever going to kiss."_

"Thank you." I said pulling away and smiling from ear to ear. "Dipper. If it means getting to be with you, I'll do anything. I do have one question though. How are we going to tell everyone?" Oh yeah. "Mabel, mom and dad are downstairs talking to Grunkle Stan. We have to tell them before they leave." She nodded and picked up Waddles from her own bed before heading downstairs.

**(Mabel's POV)**

When I reached downstairs, Dipper placed a hand on my shoulder and I smiled. I knew he would always have my back. My mom noticed us first. "Oh hi sweeties! We were just about to come say goodbye." "Mom, you can't leave quite yet. I have something important to tell you." She sat down indicating that she was ready for the big shocker. "I'm pregnant." I finally sputtered out after a few minutes of hesitation. My father stood. "Who did this to you pumpkin? He won't get away with this." Dipper stepped forward. "I did Dad. I love Mabel with all heart and soul and if you love me you'll respect that. I understand if you don't want to talk to us ever again but please keep quiet. I want to be with her but society is against it." Our father just stood there for a moment just thinking things through. My mom stood and faced us. "I'm so disappointed in you both. Not because you love each other as more than just siblings. I think love is love and nothing can change that. However I'm disappointed that you had sex at such a young age. I want you to know that I love you both and wish you the best."

After another moment or so my dad spoke up. "I agree with your mother. Love is love and nothing can change that but I'm disappointed about the child. I trust you both though. I have a feeling you'll make great parents." Now that we felt comfortable around our family, Dipper put his arm around my waist and I smiled.

**A year later**

**(Dipper's POV)**

"Do you Dipper Pines take Mabel Pines to be your unofficial wife to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" I smiled. "You know what Grunkle Stan? I do." Mabel had the biggest grin on her face and I knew this was the greatest day of her life. I knew it was mine. "And do you Mabel Pines take Dipper Pines to be your unofficial husband to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" She grinned from ear to ear still showing off those shiny braces that I loved so much. "Yes Grunkle Stan, I think I do." "You may kiss the bride!" There it was the strawberry lip gloss that I loved so much.

As we walked down the aisle as unofficial husband and wife we picked up our daughter Wendy (she did bring us together after all) and drove away into the sunset. I didn't care if it wasn't official. We were together and that was the most important thing.

**Weird I know but I liked the idea of it. And for those of you who think I hate Wendy due to the way I had her in the story, I don't. She is actually my favorite character. I only had her mean to Dipper to help the plot along. If I get any flames then you will be blocked. I warned you not to read it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and review if you want a sequel to show their life after unofficial marriage. I said it was unofficial just because I didn't know if it was legal in the state of Oregon so I just went with no since it's illegal in most places. Hope you enjoyed and review for a sequel. If you have an idea for a story you would like me to write then put it in your review. Sorry but I don't do lemons.**


End file.
